Burn
by Chibi-Ra-Chan
Summary: They were in love and everyone knew it. Well everyone except his girlfriend. How can two love birds have a healthy relationship if they have to make sure no one finds out about it?


Title: Burn

Authoress: Chibi-Ra-Chan  
Disclaimer: Teen titans does not belong to me if it it did then starfire would be like Kenny from south park, she would die every episode.  
Pairing: RobinXRaven  
Rating: Pg

June 10th, 2005: I had to take out the song because I new no song fic rule.So it you want to make this fic even better listen to Usher's song **_Burn _**on repeat while reading this.

O-

They sat on her bed, each facing away from the other, Neither wanted to face each other, to face the truth.

The dark bird looked out the window, her violet eyes gazed upon the ebony night, stars in perfect sight. It was something that she would love to see on normal circumstances. But tonight was far from normal. Yet in a seance it was normal.

It was normal for them to be sitting back to back neither daring to look at the other. She was determined not to say anything to signal him as to what to do. He was just as stubborn. He wouldn't say anything at all either. They would eventually fall sleep, and wake up in each others arms. No one saying a word at all. Neither losing or gaining an inch.

But tonight was different in a way. Tonight started with their normal silence, unexpectedly Robin had given in and spoke.

"What do you think we should do?"

OoO

It started when they first started dating, about three months ago.

The relationship was rough, but neither Robin or Raven complained. What fun is a simple relationship anyhow? They laughed, they cried, they kissed, they fought, they did it all. It seemed like they had the perfect relationship. Yet they both foolishly broke it off after a month.

A stupid argument over something no one really remembered had split them up. For a week they would not face each other except in battle, and even then they only exchanged bitter words.

The other titans tried not to take sides but Starfire didn't seem to get that humans needed time to get over a break up. She asked Robin out nine days after his break up with Raven.

Out of spite he said Yes.

OoO

When Raven found out, she threw a fit that almost blew the entire tower up.

'How dare she! I just broke up with him! How does she think I feel seeing him on the arm of another girl! Let alone my best friend! Damn it! Damn it all to hell!' Raven's powers engulfed a book shelf and it succeeded to blow up into thousand of shards and pages.

The worst part of all was the fact that she wasn't over him. Truth be told Raven was still in love him. Truly, madly, deeply in love.

Hell would freeze over before she let him get away.

And any hussy that got in her way would have to be destroyed.

OoO

As cruel as it was, Robin had no Idea why he had said yes to Starfire. Sure she was his friend but there's only so much Starfiere one sane man can take. And he was about to reach his breaking point.

She was so clingy almost to the point that blood had stop circulation through his arm. She was so Happy all the time, The smallest things made her squeal with laughter. Normally thats not a bad thing, But when your a guy like Robin, who is still used to quiet and monotonous Raven, It drove you up the wall.

He'd give Anything now to change what he had done. Well, he didn't even know what he had done. Robin figured that they would make up after a few days, but they just didn't. Stupid reasons that he'd bet she didn't remember either had ended their beautiful romance.

Damn how stupid and can one man be?

Robin shook out of his thoughts when he heard a knock at the door. Thinking that it was Starfire he groaned inwardly, but answered the door anyway. There in the Door way stood Raven.

And by the flames in her eyes she looked like she would destroy anything in her Path.

OoO

She was upset.

Okay so maybe Upset was the understatement of the year. About to explode, would have been a better way to describe the look Raven was sending him right now.

"Uh...Hi..." Stupid thing to say but it was better than his original plan, run away.

She ignored his stupidity, and shoved him through the door giving herself entrance to his bland room. Letting out some excess power, Raven Slammed the door shut sound proofing it as well.

The first thought in Robin's head was that she was gonna kill him. Slow and painfully. Her glare was deadly, but her words were worse.

"How could you do this to me!" She screamed at the top of her lungs. Black energy surrounded different items in the room, but only a few shattered. Her eyes boar into his soul, like a knife. She wasn't going to leave without an answer.

OoO

"Raven..." He started. It would have been easier to explain if she wasn't screaming at him. And it would have been even better if she didn't have black energy all around her hands ready to snip the line of life and death for him at any given moment.

"Don't Raven me! She's my best friend! What were you thinking? Like I don't know the answer to that."

He opened his mouth to protest but she cut him off again.

"God, Richard!-" She used him real name for emphasis "You don't see me going out with Cyborg, or Beast boy! Or Speedy, you would really hate that wouldn't you? Why? lets think...HE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND! "

"Raven...thats not fair You know I didn't go out with her just to spite you" Lies, he had gone out with Starfire just to spite her.

"How could you have asked her out? Right after we broke up too! I thought you'd have more decency than that!" She looked on the verge of tears but she still tried hold on to he emotionless facade.

"Whoa wait a minute Raven. I didn't ask Star out she asked me. I only said yes because I wanted to get over you..." Raven dropped her hands, power draining from them. All the items that where floating before landed on the ground.

A confused look crossed her face, but it soon turn to hurt. "You mean she- And You- but I thought that...She said..." the words tumbled around her mouth, refusing to come out in the form of a complete sentence.

Before Raven could reply, She found her lips pressed against Robin's in a passionate kiss. And they both knew they never broke up, they still loved each other. Nothing, even Starfire would tear them apart. If it meant going behind her back than so be it. As far as Raven saw it she deserved it.

But for now neither thought about that they just wanted to be together.

OoO

Robin tried over and over again to break it off with Starfire, but every time he tried she just didn't seem to get it.

And again she was driving him insane.

"Beloved Robin would you please hand me a spoon." they were currently cooking in the kitchen. Robin grimaced, he hated when she called him that. It felt so weird coming form her mouth.

"Uh sure Ra-Star" He did it again. He had almost called her Raven again.

Starfire sent him a confused look but went back to her waffle batter. Lately it seemed that Robin had been distracted, and even more recently His mouth kept getting tongue tied. He kept calling her by friend Ravens name.

Robin Sighed. If this kept up the entire city would find out about his secret affair with Raven. Everyone in the tower already knew. Well except Starfire.

OoO

Beast Boy felt bad for Star, but he couldn't break the news to her. She was such a delicate girl. The news about her friends betrayal would crush her. Cyborg knew and wanted to knock some sense into Robin. What the hell was he thinking? Dating two girls on the same team? Of course he wanted to figure out what Raven was thinking.

He had confronted her about it once, Raven merely laughed. She told him that she didn't care. "Let Starfire find out, she would know a thing or two about betrayal." He recalled her words.

Raven was as ruthless as she was menacing...

But returning to the present, Robin had a serious problem on his hands; and the problem was now covered in waffle batter.

OoO

"What should we do about it?" Robin asked turning to face Raven. Masked eyes meet indigo ones.Neither one knew what to say. The dark bird looked away and focused her view onto the paper.

Dawn was coming soon.

Raven couldn't think about what would happen when the rest of the world saw the mornings newspaper.

"TEEN TITAN LOVE AFFAIR!"

The words were bold in black print, as they ran across the paper. The truth would come out in a few hours. And with it would come the harsh reality of their secret. They were in love.

Love is a double ended sword, one side can save you but the other can kill you swiftly and silently. And thats how they felt now. There where two options.

1. Stay and brake the news to the team. The team would side with either Starfire or them. Ultimately the shock and out rage would split the team up.

Not a very good option, ne?

2. Leave. Leave now while the others slept and spare them the pain of splitting the team up forever. At least if they Left the others would have a chance to stay the super hero's of Jump city.

Raven stood up and walked to the window. The sun was just creeping out from behind the horizon. Robin followed and wrapped his arms around the Dark girl.

"Lets Run."

OoO

News of the Robin and Ravens relationship spread fast, but not as fast as news of there disappearance.

"The remaining three titans refused to make any comment on the allegations made against Former titans, Raven and Robin. Jump city news has found no trace of the love birds as the national search continues. Rumors about their location have been flooding in since day one. Most seem to be false. Every time a legitimate spotting is made the fallen titans seem to disappear without a trace. Resent polls suggest-"

Starfire turned the Television off. for three weeks that seemed to be the only thing on. And frankly she was sick of it.

Beast Boy and Cyborg had tried to make sure she was okay, but she told them she was fine. When she was really dieing inside.

OoO

Some where in Tokyo, Japan two odd looking teenagers watched the images in the TV store window.

The boy wore normal clothes. Jeans, A tee shirt and some Phat pharm shoes.Yet he wore a mask over his eyes. The girl wore a school uniform. Pleaded blue skirt and sailor suit top, complete with purple bow. Only her hair was the loveliest shade of violet, and on her forehead a Chakra stone was settled.

Both looked at the TV's then back at each other. They began to laugh. Other people looked at them strangely but the two teens didn't care.

Finally the boy Rolled his eyes and began walking down the street. Yet the girl stayed, watching the TV, but in her mind she thought, ' Maybe this will all stop soon...' She spun around to see that the boy was not at her side, but down the street. She rolled her eyes.

"Richard Wait up!" She yelled running to catch up. Richard turn to watch her run. "God Allera you run so slow!" He yelled back to her.

Allera took in a deep breath and rolled her eyes at him. "I'm not slow..." Richard laughed and kissed her very pale cheek. "I know."

The two love birds walked down the street hand and hand, to the apartment they shared.

In the TV store black energy surrounded a console as it exploded into thousands of pieces, like the shattered life of crime fighting they both left behind for a life of happiness .

A life of love.

OoO

Owari...

OoO

A/N: Urm the last part was just spur of the moment. i thought I was gonna leave it off with Starfires thoughts but I had the idea to kinda give a glimpse of their life when they went into hiding. Raven's a school girl...heheh man some one should draw a picture for that! Also! The name I gave Raven in this fic is Allera. Which is her mothers name Arella backwards. I thought t would be cool to use that name. Well till next time peps!

Anna


End file.
